


Espers, Time Travelers, and Aliens

by TerraZeal



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Humiliation, Kyonism, Mutilation, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikuru thought she knew all about her friends. She finds out just how wrong she was when her future self tries to warn her about an event that she can't stop from happening. Mikuru!Torture. Don't read if you like Mikuru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espers, Time Travelers, and Aliens

 

_**Author's Note:** _ _Not for the faint of heart. Just trust me. Torture and main character death. NO RAPE, however. You have been warned. No character bashing meant. I DO hate Mikuru, but that isn't why she's the....victim. And yes, I am in the “Kyon is God” club, so just accept it. SLIGHLTLY ALTERED from my FFN.net post of this story._

 

 

_ **Espers, Time-Travelers, And Aliens** _

 

 

Mikuru Asahina had just put the finishing touches on the maid costume she'd come to actually love wearing, when her TPDD started beeping. _Eh? What is this? What could this mean?_ She stared at the device in bewilderment.

 

 _Maybe it's malfunctioning? Oh no! How will I get home? What will I do? My superiors will be so ups-_ Mikuru burst into uncontrollable sobs and put her head in her hands, trembling.

 

“Oh! Miss Asahina! I-oh god, you're crying, you're crying! What THE HELL did Haruhi do now? I'm going to KILL her!” With that brief statement, Kyon left the room to likely search for Haruhi.

 

She lifted her head and watched Kyon go. Her heart ached. She liked him, oh how she liked him, maybe even loved him, but he was Haruhi's from the second he spoke to her.

 

How unfair! She couldn't even try. She couldn't love. This wasn't her time. A tear trailed down her face, moistening her lips. She tasted the salt and her lips trembled. Nagato was sitting in the corner, nose in a book, totally ignoring Mikuru's sobs and hysterics.

 

The time-traveler sometimes wondered whether she even noticed other people's emotions at all. Kyon was the only one she responded to. What WAS Kyon, that he was so popular to everyone? To Mikuru, he was the life she could have, should have, had. The life she wanted.

 

To Nagato...what? Her link to humanity? He did seem the only one able to get through to her. To Haruhi? That much was obvious. The only person she truly loved enough to remake the world for. To Koizumi? There were a few...romantic undertones to he and Kyon's interactions, but for fear of Haruhi. Itsuki would never make a move or any comment that could be construed as something jealousy-inducing in Haruhi.

 

He cared far to much for his own ass. _Oh no! Oh no! I swore! In my mind! Is that okay? Will I be a bad maid? Do maids swear?_ Mikuru's odd panicking over thinking a swear word was diminished as another visitor entered the room. Mikuru gasped. She was tall, gorgeous, well-endowed, and wearing a very revealing white sweater and black pants.

 

Her hair was long, longer than Mikuru's, and the same orange-red. Her eyes were burning with fury and hatred, but not directed at Mikuru or Nagato (the only other person in the room) but at...life in general? Someone not here? Who was this impossibly gorgeous woman? The beeping on the TPDD had slowed to a soft pulse as soon as the woman entered the room. _Time waves...something is wrong here. Odd here. Oh no! Oh no! Me. She's ME!_

 

Mikuru didn't know what to do faced with her future self. She had always known that one of her superiors was herself, but she had never seen nor spoken to her. She was at a loss.

 

“I-I-I'm...uhm...you...we're...” She stammered.

 

“Of course we are. You are me. I am you. We are, in the end, one. I had to come. It was my last chance. I had to break the rules. _My_ superiors don't even know I'm here. For once, young me, listen to your elder. DO NOT go anywhere with someone you do not trust. I can't elaborate. I'm as much stuck in my own 'programming' as Nagato is in hers. Rules, programming, in the end, they are all the same. And they can all be broken. Timelines can be broken. Break this one. Break mine. Kill me, let me die, if you must. I cannot live with...please, promise me, Miku-chan!”

 

Elder Asahina's eyes were now welling slowly with tears, while filling with such frightening anger that Young Mikuru didn't know what to do or say. Things were so odd, so vague. What was she talking about? Nagato had finally looked up from her book, eyeing Elder Mikuru with a suspicious look, but doing nothing. Apparently, Elder Asahina presented no problem.

 

“My time here...they've found out! They're going to catch me! Punish me! But it will be nothing compared to what we have faced. Nothing! I have to-” Her words caught in her throats as the timewinds wafted through the room, taking Elder Mikuru with them. As soon as Elder Mikuru was gone, the furious beeping on the TPDD started again.

 

She glanced at Nagato, who was staring at her with that odd, emotionless expression.

 

“Uhm...Uhm...Yuki-san? Could you...? I just...what's wrong with this? I know you can travel in time and even stop time. Maybe you could...?”

 

She held out the TPDD for Yuki to examine. The alien took it in her palm and glanced at it once.

 

“There is nothing. This is not the way we time travel. Our time travel perfect. This device is...imperfect. Wrong. I cannot work with a broken object that is so primitive to our own technology. I am sorry. Excuse me, I need to go home now. I must make a report to the Data Overmind.”

 

With that, Yuki stood stiffly, put her book under her arm, and left with astonishing speed. Mikuru sighed. She was totally alone in the club room and it was getting dark outside. Not even Haruhi had shown up, and she was known to show up in the club room at midnight or later for unknown reasons, usually with Kyon in tow against his will.

 

The timid time traveler rested her head on a pillow that happened to be on the table and attempted to sleep. Anywhere was good. Home would just remind her of how she could never REALLY have a home. The anxiety-ridden young girl finally fell into a fitful slumber, dreaming dreams of terror, of what Elder Mikuru could possibly have meant...

 

Possibly less than ten minutes later, the door creaked open. Mikuru gasped and accidentally flipped her chair over and landed painfully on the floor. She stood up and immediately started apologizing to whom she thought was Haruhi and Kyon.

 

“Silly girl...I'm not Haruhi. There's no need to apologize! Never apologize to me! I'm not worth that!” It was Koizumi. Mikuru's heart stopped slamming in her chest. He had his usual cheerful, constantly happy smile on his face. Mikuru smiled back. How could anyone dislike Koizumi? He was the perfect friend, the perfect person you wanted to talk to when things were bad. Mikuru felt her whole body relax.

 

“Did you make me tea again, Miss Asahina? You treat everyone so wonderful! You're just a great girl aren't you?” He stroked her hair as he passed by to pour himself a cup of tea and started stirring sugar in.. “You're a wonderful maid. My organization...they were all wondering just how far into the future you come from, and if human anatomy has changed. To all look as glorious and golden as you, my dear Asahina.” Koizumi continued stirring his tea.

 

“Is everyone in the future as beautiful as you? You know how lovely you are. I had a crush on Haruhi at first, and then Kyon...but they're only interested in each other. You...you could be mine, couldn't you? Look at you, all shy! You should smile! Smiles make everyone happy!” Koizumi still had that grin plastered on his face as he announced all this, including his love for Kyon.

 

Mikuru was just gaping at him. Koizumi had always been obvious in his affections, but this was the first time he'd ever approached HER! She felt heat rising in her cheeks. She was...what...happy for his attentions? Maybe Timer Travelers and normal humans couldn't work out, but maybe Espers could. Maybe...Koizumi would want to come to the future with her?

 

“I...I don't know what to say! I-I didn't think anyone like you would ever pay attention to me. All everyone ever sees when they look at me are...” She glanced down at the offending body parts.

 

Koizumi's smile widened, if at all possible. “I don't look at peoples' bodies. I look at their minds. You have a beautiful mind, Miss Asahina. Mikuru-chan.” He gently tilted her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. To her astonishment, the universe did not implode due to a time paradox.

 

“K-Koizumi...is this alright? What if we get in trouble?”

 

She felt something metallic and cold stroke the edge of bared leg. “I won't get in trouble at all. I promise. I just want to have fun, Miss Asahina! Don't you? Fun is what it's all about. When I became an Esper, it was when I realized I had no reason NOT to be happy all the time, at all times. I was given a great gift.”

 

Koizumi continued. “I lied. To the others. Fighting monsters in Closed Space isn't the only thing my powers can do. Don't bother trying to move or run. Your TPDD thing is broken. I broke it. I didn't want my beautiful girl to run away on me before I show you how much fun Espers can have...”

 

Mikuru let out a whimper when she felt the cold metal pierce her with a sharp sting, sliding down her leg. A small bit of blood dripped slowly to the ground. “Koizumi! You're scaring me! Get off me!” She kicked out, kneeing him in the groin. He showed no pain whatsoever, making Mikuru wonder if there was anything down there at all.

 

“You're so naughty. Silly. Naughty maids don't turn me on. Obedient, quiet ones do.” Koizumi's eyes flared a brilliant red for a few seconds. She was on the cold floor, stunned at the happy-go-lucky man's odd behavior. Mikuru felt her body completely relax, she could not move anything but her mouth.

 

“I thought you were so wonderful! So happy! So...so...fun-loving! You're just crazy. I knew I should have trusted Kyon! He expressed doubts about you!”

 

Koizumi sighed irritably. “I AM happy and fun-loving. This IS fun. More fun than I've had since that endless summer. Watching Yuki, even though she is my dear friend, becoming more and more tormented each day...that was pure ecstasy. Yes, I too remembered each day, but it didn't drive me crazy or make me want to remake the world like Yuki. It was just plain fun. Endless fun! Forever and ever until Kyon ruined it.” Koizumi's smile faded for the very first time.

 

“HE could have been mine. We could have ruled the universe together. You do know that Haruhi is just an insane slider girl with a god complex, yes? The one we're all TRULY interested in is Kyon. He has the power. We told him what and who we are and used Haruhi as an excuse to keep him around. Their love will keep the universe from exploding.” Koizumi let out a cheery laugh.

 

Mikuru's lips were trembling and tears were streaking her face. Of COURSE she knew Kyon was God. They all did. No one told him. They all told him Haruhi was, just to prevent him from realizing his true powers. The blood on Mikuru's leg was slowly congealing. “Please don't, Koizumi. Please. Just stop. You're scaring me!”

 

He held up a knew knife, a much sharper one. It looked professionally made, expertly so. The blade glinted in the light reflected Koizumi's excited, thrilled smile. He truly was having fun. He didn't seem to think he was doing any evil at all, just having fun with a friend, his new crush, Mikuru.

 

He slid the knife up under Mikuru's maid outfit. She closed her eyes, preparing for pain. None came, but an icy draft filled her body. She was naked. The gorgeous maid costume was ruined. Koizumi had sliced it to pieces. Tears trailed down her eyes even more thickly. He gently tugged the dress until it came loose, leaving her paralyzed and naked on the SOS Brigade's club room floor.

 

“Now we can have real fun! You are so well-endowed. That wasn't the first thing I noticed about you, but I certainly am not complaining!” His grin was so wide by now that his head should have fallen off. He caressed her large, soft breasts. Mikuru gasped. She was pure, and had never experienced sexual pleasure. Despite the fact that he was likely going to rape her, she hated herself for enjoying his hands on her breasts.

 

“You like it! I knew you would! The Organization will be so happy when I report my findings to them about time travelers! I might even get a promotion out of this!” He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her resisting lips. Itsuki forced his tongue deep into her mouth, moist with tears. She had control of this. She bit down as hard as she could. Koizumi shrieked and pulled back.

 

“Bad girl. VERY bad girl. You'll have to be punished.” Blood was pouring out of his mouth from where Mikuru had bit him, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He had the silver knife again, the one that sliced through well made clothing like butter. He leaned over her and pressed the knife against one of her breasts.

 

“What would you do if you lost your most precious assets? What would happen then? Why not see! Some in the Organization think time travelers might have healing powers. The wound on your leg is already healing, so perhaps they're partially right. Let's see!” His voice was cheerful, but his words were terrifying.

 

“Why are you doing this? You were supposed to be the only truly good one!” Mikuru sobbed.

 

Koizumi looked baffled. “I AM the good guy! Always happy, always smiling, always offering help when it's needed! Why would I ever be considered bad?” He truly sounded utterly confused.

 

“You're a disgusting monster! You torture people for your OWN fun! It's gross and sick! You're sick! Your whole “Organization” is sick!” Mikuru gasped as Koizumi slashed her left breast with the insanely sharp knife. She was sobbing.

 

“You know, there's no need for name calling between friends. I think we need to shut that down too!” Koizumi cheerfully waved a hand, cutting off Mikuru's ability to speak. Mikuru gagged as she saw what the Esper was holding for her to see, with a bright smile on his face.

 

A bloody nipple, expertly slashed from her paralyzed breast, it was cut so well that it looked like a picture of a nipple you would see in a medical text, the only difference being that it was dripping blood and small bits of muscle tissue still clung to it.

 

Blood dripped onto her face and streaking blood down Koizumi's arm, staining his precious shirt. She was so terrified. Wait...was this what her adult self had been....? _Why didn't I run? Why didn't I go home right away? If I had listened to her I would have..._

 

Her eyes widened as much as they could under Koizumi's mind paralysis. Caused a time paradox. Her adult self had this happen to her. So she had to have it happen to. But if she escaped...she could only cause a paradox. It was a lose/lose situation, unless...yes. Time paradoxes didn't destroy the universe, not really, just YOUR universe, you yourself, erased from existence, forever, never have existed at all.

 

Koizumi held the bloody nipple up and examined it like it was an interesting piece of art. “You think if I put this back on your breast that it would regenerate on its own? Time traveler's regeneration is of much importance for the Organization to understand...” Koizumi stared at the nipple in his hand. Frowned for the second time ever, and slashed again, caused Mikuru's eyes, the only things she could move to widen in pain.

 

He held up a second nipple, seemed to be comparing them. “They're not really the same size you know. This one is about point zero five millimeters smaller than the other.” How he came up with such a small measurement, or even noticed, was beyond the sobbing young woman on the icy floor.

 

“Mikuru! Look what I did!” He sounded childishly gleeful. He leaned over so Mikuru could get a good look. He had both of her maimed nipples placed over his eyes, his smile was still gleaming, he still sounded cheerful, but he looked demonic. Blood streaking his face, looking as if he were crying blood...she just wanted to die now. This was...awful. Just awful.

 

Kyon's suspicions about this creep had been right. Kyon was God to her. She closed her eyes and said a strong prayer to the god who did not know he was a god. _Please help me, Kyon! Help! I'm in the SOS club room...Koizumi...he's...not right, please Kyon, he's going to do worse than kill me!_ She let the tears fall, knowing that the god who didn't know he was god could not hear her.

 

“I'm an Esper, sweet little darling. Praying to that incompetent god will do you no good. Besides, we're having fun! Fun! I can do so much with darling Mikuru's gorgeous body! You know, these don't make great eye ornaments, but I'm sure I can do something else with them.” Koizumi put her maimed nipples in an icy box he had apparently brought with him. She had thought it was a brief case.

 

“Don't worry, dear Mikuru. We can have fun other ways.” He drew out the silver knife again, seemingly carving a design on her breasts. She wanted to scream, but she could not. She had no voice, but she so desperately must scream!

 

“Darling, do you want to take a look? I have a camera phone. They look so much prettier! Wait! I'll wait until I'm done, and THEN show you, right? It isn't good luck to see a work of art before it's finished.” He cheerfully laughed and put his cell phone in his back pocket.

 

Koizumi was stroking her body, even going so far as to gently stroke her opening, but not going in. Apparently, he really didn't have a sex drive at all. This was Koizumi's pleasure. The torture, the maiming, the fear...she could feel how hard he was beneath his pants (meaning he really did have his junk, just a really high pain threshold), pressing against her bare leg. She was too terrified to really be as disgusted as she should be.

 

The Esper slid up her body with the silver knife, his erection pressing harshly against newly bloodied parts of her body. The place where her nipples had been were slowly healing. Time traveler regeneration. Koizumi had been RIGHT! He giggled. His bosses...they would be SO delighted! This could lead to Espers learning how to do this as well. He jabbed the end of the knife into the areas where her nipples had begun to heal, making them bleed again.

 

By this point, Mikuru was nearly unconscious. Something in Koizumi's wicked Esper powers had kept her awake long past the point of passing out, but it was becoming too much. He was using her body as a canvas, his knife carving intricate designs on every part of her body, except her vaginal parts. He didn't spare her ass, however. He had turned her over, causing excruciating pain from the wounds on her from, her mutilated breasts causing her briefly lapse into blissful unconcsiousness.

 

The innocent Time Traveler girl drifted aimlessly through what looked like space, stars sparkled in the sky, but they were brilliant neon, colorful, not just the silvery light most stars gave off.

 

“Miss Asahina! What are you doing in my dream? Not that I'm not happy or anything, but...” It was the blessed voice of Kyon. A voice she had been longing to hear. She realized she could move, could talk. Kyon was not floating in space, but standing on what appeared to be a floating island, complete with waterfalls drifting out into space.

 

She pushed herself toward Kyon's island. If anyone could help her, it was him. She landed gently. No pain, her body felt normal, perfect, pure. She grabbed Kyon without waiting for an invitation. She hugged him tightly, sobbed and sobbed until his shirt was soaked through.

 

“Miss Asahina? What is this about? Why are you crying in my dream? Usually if you're in my dream you're...well, that's not important, but seriously, what's going on, Asahina?”

 

“He...you were right...evil...cutting me...Itsuki...smiling...he cut off my nipples, maimed my breasts. Stop him, Kyon! You're the only one who can! You know it! I know you know!”

 

“I...I can't do much against an Esper...and this is just a dream anyway. Why would I dream about Koizumi, the creepiest, yet friendliest, guy I know, slicing up the most gorgeous girl I've ever met? How could I help even if you somehow find your way into my dreams?” Kyon's brow was wrinkled in utter confusion and irritation. He hated odd things.

 

“Kyon! Kyon! Listen to me! Please listen. You know that theory, where Haruhi is God?”

 

“Well, yeah, what about it? I've heard dozens of times. What does that have to do with my dreams? Why would she send you into my dream if she could do things like that?” His irritation seemed to be increasing by the second.

 

“Kyon! It ISN'T Haruhi! It ISN'T Sasaki! It ISN'T Yuki! Kyon, you're-”

 

Pain. Blinding lights. Almost. She had almost had Kyon's help. “Wakey, wakey, my little princess.You were only unconscious for a small amount of time, but you've missed a lot of artwork. Artwork is amazing when you're present for it, just like sitting and letting someone draw an image of you....”

 

She opened her mouth, a soft muffled sound came out. Apparently the dream with Kyon had at least given her back her ability to speak. “KILL ME, YOU SICK BASTARD! KILL ME NOW!!!!” The scream echoed off the walls, nearly shook the windows.

 

“You're a lovely work of art. Why would I want to do that?” He stroked her hair with his bloody hand.

 

A creaking sound caught both of their attentions. For the first time, she saw panic in the Esper's eyes. A wave of massive relief crashed over Mikuru. She was saved! Maimed, but saved, and her regeneration would heal her wounds perfectly, maybe even restore her lost nipples.

 

Her body relaxed entirely when she saw it was Nagato. The only one with power enough to beat even Koizumi with his secret Esper powers. Nagato had resumed wearing her glasses and was also wearing some type of odd white trench coat. She held a laptop bag in her hands.

 

“YUUUUKI!! PLEASE! Help me! Help! Kill him! Look what he did to me! He....he...” Sobs wracked her body.

 

Nagato nodded slightly. “Yes. I will help.” She set her laptop bag on the table. Oddly, Koizumi's eyes had lost their panic and were once again cheerful and delighted, his smile wider than ever.

 

Nagato opened the laptop bag, Koizumi stood, examining what was inside. “Yes, that will do, I think. Do you want to finish her off or shall I?”

 

“It is my turn. The Data Overmind ordered that the time traveler must be mine and mine alone. If you think to interfere, do not. You will not win.” Yuki withdrew a needle filled with some type of liquid. “I will get you the information your Organization desires as long as I am able to procure what I desire.”

 

“Yes, Nagato-san. Anything you wish, my mistress.” Koizumi seemed to be deferring to Nagato.

 

Fear was slowly seeping through Mikuru. Was...was NAGATO in on this? This was sick. Was the entire Brigade, besides Kyon and Haruhi, in on this sick, perverted torture-show? Mikuru sobbed as Nagato solemly approached her with the liquid-filled needle. She leaned down to Mikuru, knelt on the floor in her blood.

 

“Do not worry. My technique is more refined. It is not a primitive method of obtaining data like Koizumi's is. It will not hurt. You will see something disturbing, but then you will see no more. Do not worry. It will be over soon. In a way, I am freeing you from Koizumi. He likes to play with his specimens. I do not. I simply want the experiment over.”

 

She held up the foreboding needle. “Please be calm and this will not hurt in the slightest.”

 

Mikuru obeyed. She just wanted it over. She felt a tiny pinch as Yuki injected the clear liquid into her thigh. Her entire body relaxed. A smile crossed her face. Was this some type of alien morphine? She heard Koizumi in the background, asking Nagato if he could keep the breasts, but she paid him no heed. Nagato's drug made her feel...amazing, wonderful. She wasn't even frightened when Nagato drew out a gun that was obviously some type of laser they used in hospitals.

 

The alien burned a perfect hole in the area where her heart was. She spoke syllables that Mikuru could not hear over the roaring of pleasure in her ears. Yuki had picked up another strange, alien device. She lowered it toward Mikuru's heart. Mikuru felt the pain, but could not express it.

 

Yuki's drugs made sure of that. Nagato's alien medical instrument cut the muscles of the heart swiftly and efficiently. Yuki pulled the heart out of Mikuru's maimed chest. For mere moments, she could see her own beating heart, still pumping blood, the tubes and muscles still straining to work. Mikuru collapsed into death, at long last.

 

Yuki and Koizumi departed with their prize, Mikuru's body, taking it to who knew where. They cleaned up the blood, and wondered how they could get to Kyon without his unknown powers destroying them. If they took Haruhi as a specimen, the dear little slider who had no idea she was a slider, it would just set off Kyon and likely destroy them or the world. As they drug Mikuru's bagged body through the school corridors, the spoke of ways to acquire and experiment on both Haruhi and Kyon, the god who did not know he was god.


End file.
